1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package, and in particular, relates to a micro-electro mechanical system (MEMS) chip package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the trends toward lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller electronic devices, semiconductor chip package structures accordingly tend to be multi-chip package (MCP) structures which are multi-functional and have high performance. Multi-chip package (MCP) structures integrate a variety of semiconductor chips, such as logic chips, analog chips, control chips, memory chips, or micro-electro mechanical system (MEMS) chips, in a single package.
As the density of devices increases, the density of conductive bumps on the bottoms of chip packages increases as well. New methods for the disposition of the needed conductive bumps in a limited space have become important issues.